robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The "Content Deleted Error" and Error23291
This page is in under construction. This is the first creepypasta story that I wrote, and also this creepypasta is not real, if there is something on Roblox that is linked to this creepypasta, it's 100% fake, finally, this page is STRONGLY not allowed anyone to edit except the person who uploaded the page, thank you and enjoy. Do you know Roblox? Yeah, that lego game which became a meme in 2017. And this is the story of what happened when I start using my alt. July 3rd, 2017 I created my alt account, played a few games, and searching on google about Roblox, and I came something that caught my eye... a place called Deleted Error. I know the fact that Deleted means the place is deleted by an admin due to some reasons. But this looks suspicious, I can search this place name on Roblox. Even more suspicious is that it is not saying "This place is in under review. Please check later." It said, "Error deleting this place. Code: 23291." I had thought this place was creepy so I closed the page. Nothing happened after I closed it. July 4th, 2017 I was going to play an old Roblox game called "Build To Survive Drakobloxxers!", but the page redirected to "Deleted Error". The more creepy is that I can play instead of the error. I went on other game's page but every page redirected to it. The last page I went on was supposed to be "Murder Mystery" but redirected to it again, but I couldn't close the page this time, nor pressing the "Games" button. My heart was in my mouth when I was going to press the "Play" button. I thought to myself, "I hope this is not a creepy game that doesn't solve the mystery." When the game was loaded, the sky and the grass was dark, I saw a player called "Error23291", he is all in black, and a shirt that isn't accepted by Roblox ToS. He is emotionless, I walked near him and asked, "What is going on?" He said, "Why were you ######?" I don't know what he was talking about, because it was hashtagged, I waited for a while and he said, "Error, the message can't be sent, please try again, Code: 23291." The thing was, the error code was the exact same as his name "Error23291". I couldn't stand it longer but I can't leave the game. I waited for a few minutes and Roblox crashed, it's not saying "An unexpected error occurred and Roblox need to quit. We're sorry!" It's saying Error23291 multiple times. I couldn't play more Roblox after I closed the game. July 5th, 2017 I woke up and thought, "I hope this thing is over, that was the scariest thing that I have ever seen." I used a VPN, updated Antivirus, Anti-Malware and Roblox (since today is Wednesday), I played games and it was all fine, but when I got into "Roblox Deathrun", it teleported me to the game, the "Deleted Error". But this time the game was updated, I spawned in a scary hallway, but it was like an endless loop. I suddenly saw a room, I thought to myself, "No, I shall not go inside the room." But I can't control my character, and it was controlling itself, walking through the room. I got teleported to a place called, "TeleportError", and Roblox crashed, this time the message said, "Why were you playing this again? But be 'careful'......" The thing was, the word "careful" was quoted. I don't know what Error23291 was meant about it. Maybe he was trying to mean that something will happen when I try to play games on Roblox again. I thought for something and I decided not to play Roblox again. July 26th, 2017 I haven't played Roblox for 3 weeks because of Error23291, I thought to myself, "Was it over? I can't understand why this thing is always coming after me when I play games pecefully